Shinobi Ranks
Here, one will find a small description for each rank. Check the Tier and Jutsu pages to know exactly what each rank can do and learn. Some things might be a little different from the Canon to allow for more versatility. Ranks Tier 3 Kage: Leader of a Village. Every Kage carries the OOC duty of maintaining order and providing members with a proper setting to RP in. Sage: Often wise men and women who have been through rigorous training to seperate them from the average Shinobi. There are several types of Sages; such as Elemental Sages (Wood sage), and Animal Sages (Toad sage). They can choose a student to train in the arts of Senjutsu or other skills, at which even a Genin can become a scary foe. Sages have the special capability to teach their student an A-Rank jutsu when they are Genin and S-Rank jutsu when the student is a Chuunin. S-Rank: The strongest and most skilful individuals. For instance, a Kage that went rogue and started evil organizations is also classified as S-Ranked. It's the label given to the best of the best, no matter for whom they fight. Tier 2 Sannin: A unit of three that are chosen by the Kage. They are often sent on missions which normal squads cannot handle, and hold the high respect wherever they go. The Sannin are allowed to take one or several students under their wing. In OOC, the Sannin are second only to the Kage. They moderate the room, wikia and roleplay. A Sannin can become an S-Rank Shinobi or a Sage while keeping the Sannin rank. There can only be three in each village at all times. ANBU: The ANBU are under the Kage's direct command and protect the village from exceptional threats, conduct high-risk missions into enemy countries, and deal with extremely strong ninja. They are also responsible for carrying out assassinations and missions requiring specially trained ninja. Special Jounin: Jounin which have proven themselves to such a level that they are no longer regarded as normal Jounin. These individuals are allowed to form squads an pairs amongst themselves with more freedom than any other rank. For they aren't under the direct command of anyone. For instance a special Jounin could take it upon himself to investigate rumours of a sneak attack at the south border before reporting to the Kage for further commands. These Jounin do not have to run a squad, but they may if they wish. Tier 1 Jounin: These are the appointed squad leaders that also carry an OOC duty to overlook spars, and make missions/training sessions happen. Strong and experienced ninja who also have a high level of individual skill. Chuunin: Chuunin are ninja who are qualified to watch over and guide other ninja. Chuunin have reached a level of maturity that primarily consists of leadership skills and tactical prowess. Genin: Genin are the lowest level of ninja and also the ones that display the most difference in power. When they become Genin, ninja start to do their bit for their village's economy – being sent on missions that the village gets paid for. They are typically sent either on D-rank missions, which are the lowest rank and are almost entirely risk-free jobs of manual labor, or experienced genin are sent on C-rank missions, which are a cut above that and begin to verge on real "ninja" work – though they generally have a very low possibility of risk to the ninja involved, especially since their Jounin level sensei often accompanies them.